Me, too
by Scision
Summary: The other boy’s lower lip was white from being bitten, but he opened his mouth long enough to whisper: “I... hate storms.” Vague Remus/Sirius. 1st year.


**Disclaimer: if I owned Remus or Sirius or anything else, I'd have died of joy already and therefore wouldn't have been able to post this.**_  
Inspired by various Tegan and Sara/Birthday Massacre. I think normally it's Sirius comforting Remus though so why not switch it around.  
Faint Remus/Sirius, but more in a friendship way. 1st year._

* * *

**Me, Too**

* * *

Remus laid awake. He knew he should try to sleep, as the next morning he'd be attending his very first classes at Hogwarts. But of course, the harder he tried to fall asleep, the more aware he became about the brutal thunderstorm raging around outside.

He never usually cared about storms, but now here he was, wide awake and listening to the deafening blasts of thunder. They echoed hauntingly in his mind, which refused to succumb to sleep. Thick rain drops pounded against the glass like bullets, faster than the alarm clock could tick away seconds.

Remus rolled over on his side, inhaling the fresh scent of the cream-colored bed sheets. They looked blue due to the obvious lack of light at two in the morning, but the whole dormitory was outlined at each brilliant flash of lightning.

At each white flicker that caused him to blink, he could see the bedposts, mattresses and lumpy sleeping figures of his roommates.

To his right was a small, yet stout shape of a loudly-sniffling, curled up Peter, a twitchy, submissive boy. On the wall opposite Remus, was the pompous and confident James, with muffled snoring and his limbs dangling off the edges of his bed, tossing over every few seconds.

Sirius occupied the final bed. He possessed some sort of majestic aura Remus couldn't quite put his finger on, and he also tended to make sarcastic remarks whenever opportunity allowed. At first, Remus got the feeling that this last boy didn't like him much. Why, he didn't really know.

The brunet suddenly sat up, letting the blankets flop forward on his lap. Soft sounds could be heard throughout the room, but not from the bed to his left. There, it was silent. Sirius was awake, as was he, but it was more like he'd sensed it.

He glanced over, eyes already adjusted to the darkness. The figure on the bed seemed perfectly still, but the quivering shadows on the blanket told Remus otherwise; was he shaking?

"Sirius?"

His voice came as a whisper, but either Sirius ignored him or he simply didn't hear because at the same moment, the room was illuminated in a world of white and the dark sky boomed. He could almost feel the vibrations through the floor, as he slid out of his bed and tiptoed silently across the rug.

He was definitely shaking. Remus repeated the name and nudged lightly with his fist where he thought would be a shoulder.

At the touch, Sirius lurched, and an arm lifted the blanket off a mass of tangled, black hair. Through the stray strands, Remus caught sight of those silvery, water colored eyes.

They no longer held that majestic ambience as he did earlier. Instead, it was a whirlwind of fear, of wanting to hide, to shrink and escape from everyone, everything. Remus wasn't unfamiliar with that feeling.

He immediately felt pity for this boy he barely knew, who probably didn't like him, but that wasn't important right now. Maybe Sirius didn't have anyone to protect him, like Remus. His parents were something different, and he had no one else, either.

The brunet pushed back the covers, climbed into the fluffy bed and lay down, creating a straight, imaginary line between Sirius's eyes and his own honey-colored ones. The other boy's lower lip was white from being bitten, but he opened his mouth long enough to whisper:

"I… hate storms."

At his jittery tone, Remus scooped Sirius closer to his body, feeling him jump when another roar of thunder sounded. He cringed and curled up more tightly, gripping a handful of Remus's pajamas. The brunet patted his back reassuringly, shielding him from the flashes of lightning, from the sound of the clicking rain, from the heart-stopping clashes. He heard Sirius's shallow breathing subside, and eventually slow to correlate with his. He felt their warmth transfer to one another, and smiled.

"…Me, too."

And that's how the other Gryffindor boys found them, Remus holding Sirius in a protective embrace, before James awoke them both by whipping their heads with pillows the next morning.


End file.
